


Yeah, This is Totally Normal

by KittenThatReallyLovesSpace



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader is depressed, Reader-Insert, Sorry Amy, also made this explicit because I don't know, made Amy into a bitch, reader is abused, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenThatReallyLovesSpace/pseuds/KittenThatReallyLovesSpace
Summary: You were a new transfer student attending Johnson High School. You changed schools because your family moved here from another state. Your mother and older brother were very nice. But your new step-father...not as much. Despite that, you had to make the best of the situation.You didn’t expect to be the center of attention.(IT GOES FAST, THEN SLOWS DOWN AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS...Just so you know.)





	1. Whoa

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(L/N) = Last Name  
(H/C) = Hair Color  
(E/C) = Eye Color  
(S/C) = Skin Color  
(F/C) = Fav Color  
(H/L) = Hair Length

Your name is (Y/N) (L/N). You are seventeen years old. 

And you are being abused. 

...Yup.

Your mother Maria and older brother Jackson loved your dearly and would do anything to make you happy. But your step-father Tristan was a dick. He was the reason why you wore long sleeves and pants every day, even during summer. He’d beat you senseless and yell profanities at you when no one else was around. This usually happened during your mother’s meetings with her friends and your brother’s violin lessons. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, because he threatened to kill them both should you tell anyone. He even told you how he’d kill them. 

But, you kept silent because you loved them too much to see them get hurt. 

And now, we reach this moment, where you grip onto your backpack straps and stood in front of the new high school. Truth be told, you moved to a new state because the people in the old one got too suspicious. Brushing aside your (H/L), (H/C) hair, your (E/C) eyes stared up at the tall building and you gulped. You fiddled with your (S/C) hands and sighed heavily. You were still shaky from yesterday, where he tried to slash at you with a broken bottle in a drunken rage. You escaped this time, but were certain he’d never forget it. 

You were determined to make at least one friend today.

And then, with a fake smile on your face, you entered the building. 

~*~

After talking with the person at the front desk, you received your schedule and smiled at seeing your favorite classes on there. At least something was going right today. You then roamed the empty halls, eventually coming across the first class of the day in one of the rooms. Brushing more of your hair to the side, you gulped again from anxiety and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a balding middle-aged man with glasses. 

“Oh, are you the new student? Come on in!”

With a nod, you entered the room, only to grow even more anxious from seeing the bored students’ faces. You see all sorts of people in the room, only for your eyes to land on three peculiar looking males in the back of the classroom. They looked very much alike so...triplets? The one on the left had most of his hair dyed a bright pink, wearing pink suspenders over a yellow shirt and brown pants. He seemed to be busy mumbling and writing stuff down. The one on the right had mostly dyed purple hair and wore all black, even wearing a leather jacket. He kept chewing and popping a mix of red and blue gum, looking very bored. And the one in the middle looked completely normal, with black hair and wore a red plaid shirt and jeans. They all shared brown eyes, fair skin, height, weight, face stubble, etc. 

And they were all very hot. 

A blush came across your face so hard that you didn’t even pay attention to what the teacher was saying. 

“So, Ms. (L/N), tell us about yourself!”

“H-Huh? Oh! R-Right,” you stuttered out. You smiled brightly and told everyone, “Call me ‘(Y/N)’! And it’s nice to meet all of you!”

Your eyes locked with three pairs of brown ones, the triplets staring at you in shock. Did you have something on your face? The left one’s jaw dropped, the right one stopped chewing, and the middle one smiled dreamily. 

“Sit wherever there’s a spot, Ms. (L/N).”

Immediately, the triplets scrambled, trying to push at each other, until the middle one successfully shoved the other two aside and ran up to you. He held out his hand and said, “Hello, I’m Mark Edward Fischbach. Call me ‘Mark’.”

The teacher rolled his eyes, while you giggled and smiled sweetly at him. Feeling a little bold, you took his hand and followed him to the back of the room. 

“Now, Mr. Fischbach, I expect you and your friends to behave,” the teacher said. 

“Yeah yeah, Mr. Roberts. Come on, (Y/N)!”

You were feeling more at ease with each passing moment while holding his hand. You saw the other two get up and glare at Mark. They both sauntered towards you and held out their hands. 

The one with pink hair said, “I’m William J. Barnum! Call me ‘Wilford’!”

The other one said, “I’m Damien.”

You had a good feeling about these three...now if only they could figure out where to sit you. 

~*~

Eventually, you settled on sitting in front of them, which was weird because you kept feeling eyes all over you. Once class was over, everyone scrambled to leave, but you weren’t so fast. You flinched upon feeling an arm wrap around you, only to see that it was Mark with a mischievous grin. 

“So, my bros and I were talking. We decided that you should hang out with us!”

Well that was fast! All three of them wanted to hang out with you? 

“Really,” you questioned, then narrowed your eyes. “What’s the catch?”

But Mark shook his head and replied with, “No catch! We like the look of you and wanted to get to know you better. We try to make friends with all sorts of students, including newbies like you!”

Still, you couldn’t help but to feel a little cautious. You’ve been hurt before by ex-friends, so it only made sense for you to worry about being hurt again. But, Mark and his friends didn’t seem hostile. So, you nodded with a smile and replied, “Ok! What would you like to do?”

As Mark and you started to walk with your stuff, the other guys soon followed. 

“Well, we could learn about each other’s classes, hobbies, even do videos together.”

“You do videos,” you asked. 

“Yup,” exclaimed Wilford. “We all share the Markiplier channel!”

Now that you thought about it, the three did look familiar, mostly Mark. You have seen them before on Youtube doing all sorts of skits and video games. Why didn’t you recognize them earlier? Maybe the anxiety and their...attractive features distracted you. You never did see the point in youtube, but hey, internet videos had to be shared somewhere. Besides, if you had a channel, you wouldn’t even know what to do with it. The males and you walked over to your locker. As you opened it and started to trade books with it, you kept on smiling. You weren’t the only one to catch their interest, but at least they were kind to you. 

“Thanks for being so nice, guys! Maybe I’ll see you in other classes?”

They all nodded in agreement. 

“Oh! Almost forgot,” Mark said, as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it, using the locker next to yours to help keep his hand steady. 

He then handed you the paper and you nearly choked in shock. There were three sets of numbers, each one linked to a name. 

“There! Now you can call or text us whenever! Well, we gotta go now, but we’ll see you soon, ok? Bye!”

They waved at you and left you alone with your thoughts. You couldn’t believe any of this. You made three new friends to hang out with so fast! Wait till your mother and brother hear about this! You were pulled back in reality with the sound of a bang and turned to see a slender hand on your locker. You kept turning until you were met with an unfamiliar face. This girl wore galaxy yoga pants, a shirt with an alien on it, yellow tennis shoes, and had brown eyes and blonde hair. Judging from the roots, it appeared dyed. 

And boy, she did NOT look happy...

“Um...Can I help you,” you asked nervously. 

“Uh, yeah, you can,” she spat out. “You must be the new student. Let me establish some rules that everyone else here follows.”

She held up one finger. 

“One, I am Amy FUCKING Nelson and you do not talk shit to me.”

Second finger. 

“Two, you do whatever I say whenever I feel like it.”

Third finger. 

“And three...DO NOT, under any circumstance, go near or talk to my boys. Get it?”

..........Wow, rude.

“And you are...what relation to Mark, Wilford, and Damien?”

“I’m Mark’s girlfriend. And one day, I’ll also be with Wil and Damien! Call it polyamory or whatever the fuck it is. See you later, bitch.”

And with that, Amy walked away, leaving a stunned you behind in her tracks. Who the fuck did this girl think she was, Cleopatra?! Frowning, you paid her no thought and decided to text Mark, Wilford, and Damien tonight in a group chat. You couldn’t ignore their attempt at friendship. Too bad they had to deal with her...

Shrugging, you moved onto the next class.


	2. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter involves cutting. Read at your own risk.

You discovered that neither the boys or Amy were in your following classes. That was ok with you, because you wanted to focus on your studies...or at least distract yourself from the thought of going home. You had managed to come home, only to find Tristan in a drunken rage, where he slapped you across the face hard for “being late”. Now you’re in your room, crying your eyes out while staring at yourself in your vanity mirror. 

As you apply the cover-up, you muttered, “Stupid ass Tristan...I wish he vanished for good.”

You then remembered that you could start a group chat with the boys you met today, so maybe that would cheer you up. 

Grabbing your phone, you added their numbers to your contacts and began a group chat with them. 

‘You: Hello? Anyone there? It’s me, (Y/N)...

Mark: Oh hi! Nice to finally hear from you again! So how was your day? Wilford and Damien messed up in Chemistry today lol XD

Damien: Only ‘cause the dumb fuck used the wrong ingredient! He could’ve killed us both!

Wilford: Ah, but where’s the fun in following the rules? Life needs madness after all. 

Damien: Says the guy that set his own house on fire.

Wilford: Hey, that was probably an accident!

Mark: Fellas, we’re missing the big picture here. WE are talking to (Y/N)! We wanna learn about her, remember? So, (Y/N), tell us about yourself. 

You: Ok...well, I live with my older brother Jackson, my mother Maria, and my step-father Tristan. We moved here from another state for reasons. I like drawing, video games, animals, all sorts of stuff. Although, I don’t do youtube like you guys. I guess those are the basics?

Mark: Coolio! 

Wilford: Aw, that’s no fun! Tell us some juicy secrets! Willy loves some drama!

Damien: Don’t bother her, Wilford. Not everyone likes to share secrets.

Wilford: Booooooo, Damien. Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damien: Oh my God

Mark: Lmao! So how are things? You doing ok?’

Oh, how you cried at that question. You didn’t have the heart to tell them the truth. You wanted to tell, but what would happen then? Tristan would end up killing you and your family. Sure, he wasn’t the most original when it came to abuse, but who was? They were all the same, saying they’ll kill your family and hit you when you fuck up. You didn’t want to risk it, though. Tristan had made you too cautious.

‘You: Fine. Just fine. Hey, can I ask something, Mark?

Mark: Sure! Go ahead.

You: Well...’

You already knew that they chose you because you were a newbie and they did like befriending lots of people. But you just had to ask this question.

‘You: I met your girlfriend Amy yesterday...Is she the jealous type?

Mark: Ah, so you were ‘talked to’. Don’t worry about it! She just worries that I’ll leave her for someone else. But I love her!’

For whatever reason, you felt an odd pang in your chest when you saw his reply. Maybe it was because he was blind to her being a bitch or something. Still, you didn’t want to argue and make him mad.

‘You: I see...Anyway, what have you guys been up to?

Mark: Well, we’re getting ready to film a Darkiplier sketch thingy. That’s where Damien comes in. He’s good at playing the bad guy.

Damien: That’s because I’m a great actor. I follow my lines to a T. Unlike a certain pink-haired ignoramus...

Wilford: Eh? What’s that?

Damien: ...Nevermind.

Mark: Pfft! You two are a riot. Well, we all gotta go now, but we’ll see you tomorrow in class, ok? Bye!

Wilford: Bye, dear!

Damien: Goodbye.

You: Bye then.’

You set the phone down and wiped at your face. You did feel better talking to them, but the pain from the slap still remained, not to mention the pain in your heart. You’d often wonder why Tristan had been doing this for months now, but you figured that abusers had no reason or good feelings in their hearts. You still had to make the best of the situation and he hasn’t attempted any murder so far, which was good. 

If only you could tell everyone that he was a monster...But no, he had a good reputation around others, especially with Maria and Jackson. What were you to do? Who would believe you anyway? 

With a heavy sigh, you opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small, decorated box. Inside, it contained razor blades. You had picked them up while going shopping alone back in your old town. You had used the self-scan machine so that no one would question your purchases. You’ve had these and started cutting around...one month ago? You couldn’t remember exactly when, but still. You knew the dangers of cutting and what could go wrong, but you never cut longways. You knew that would easily cause your death. You were afraid to die, so cutting was the next best thing. At least you washed the damn things to avoid infection. 

Grabbing one, you set the box down on the vanity and went into your bedroom’s bathroom. Taking off your clothes, you entered the tub and stared at your scars. Parts of your skin were still yellow from bruising. You’d always cut the legs and stomach because no one else but you would see them. You would wore long enough shorts or pants to cover up the upper legs and you never wore crop tops either. Gulping, you took the blade and chose your stomach for today. You pressed the blade into your skin and dragged the blade across. 

“Fffff! FUCK!”

It never felt numb. There was always pain, but it made you feel alive. You pulled the blade away and watched the blood drip down your body and onto the tub’s bottom. You rested your head back on the edge and sighed heavily. 

Maybe one day, it’ll stop. You could only hope.

~*~

Once you had finished, you had cleaned up everything and sanitized the wound, wrapping it up in bandages. The rest of the night involved dinner with the family and homework. At least the makeup covered your face bruise. 

“So, dearie, did you make any new friends,” Maria asked. 

You debated about telling them about Mark, Wilford, and Damien. But that would just be new people for Tristan to try to hurt...although, Tristan didn’t have muscles like those three did. 

“Uh...Kinda. They strangely look alike, but aren’t related. They’re named Mark, Wilford, and Damien. They’re very nice and like to make friends.”

“Oh, good! I’m sure they’ll be the greatest friends to you,” Maria replied. 

Jackson told you, “So...New guy friends...Just know, if they hurt you, I’ll punch them!”

“Oh, Jackson! She’s fine,” Maria said. 

Oh, they had no idea what was going on. If only they knew...


	3. Oops...

The next day, during class, you began doodling in your notebook out of boredom. You were still thinking about how everything moved so fast yesterday. Three boys wanting to be your friends and Mark’s girlfriend ready to rip your eyes out. Yup, what a day. You had watched the Darkiplier sketch last night and was amazed at the quality of it. It was scary and enchanting at the same time, hearing Damien’s distorted voice speak so low, almost like a purr. 

You shook your head. 

‘No! Bad, (Y/N)! He’s...kind of spoken for?’

Speaking of him, you turned back to see that his seat was still empty. Meanwhile, Mark was actually focusing, while Wilford looked bored. Where was Damien anyway? Was he sick or something?

The whole class flinched when the door slammed open, everyone staring to see Damien just stroll into the classroom as if he didn’t scare the bejeezus out of them. 

“Mr. Delacorde,” yelled the teacher. “Do you have any idea how late you are?!”

“Eh,” he replied with a shrug. “Big deal. You know by now that I’m not always on time, teach. Deal with it.”

As the teacher groaned, you watched Damien approach his seat. Yup, typical bad boy behavior. He sat down in his chair, ignoring Wilford’s snickering and Mark’s rolling eyes. You’ve always heard that bad boys smoke and vandalize property, but you never heard anything from Damien about it. Or maybe he didn’t want to get caught. Either way, he probably was a big ol’ softie who liked flowers and poems or something. As class droned on and on, you felt your phone vibrate. Curious, you sneaked it out of your pocket and kept it under your desk with one hand.

‘Mark: So, (Y/N), the boys and I were thinking about throwing you a welcoming party. You in?

You: Oh, you don’t have to...I don’t want to be a burden.

Mark: What?! Nah! Boys, is she a burden?

Wilford: Nuh-uh!

Damien: Nope.

Mark: Then that settles it! This Saturday, we’ll all go to my house and invite a bunch of other people so we can have a blast! My mom will be out of town then.’

You wanted to say something, but couldn’t. While it was true that Tristan didn’t care where you went, he was a stickler when it came to time. You’d have to leave early, you didn’t have a good variety of fancy outfits or makeup, what if they see your scars-

Breathe, (Y/N), just breathe...

It’ll be simple. You won’t grab a swimsuit in case there was a pool. If there’s no pool, that’s even better. You’ll be calm and keep to yourself and avoid Amy as much as possible. Did she even know that you were talking to the boys? Well, you supposed that it wouldn’t hurt a lot if she found out. What’s the worse she could do anyway? Not like she could kill you.

‘You: Alright...’

~*~

Days passed and soon enough, it was Saturday. The party was scheduled to start at 3:00 PM and end at 11:00 PM. That’s EIGHT FUCKING HOURS...Christ. But, you needed to relax and let off some steam at this party...Mostly whenever Mark brought out the pinata. You stood in front of your vanity and sighed. 

‘God, I look fat,’ you thought negatively. 

To anyone else, however, you looked pretty incredible for a seventeen-year-old. You wore a black dress with long sleeves and black ballet shoes. You had put on some lip gloss and light eye-shadow. Still, you couldn’t keep the boys waiting any longer. After all, you were the star of the show...You grabbed your purse and exited your room, hurrying down the stairs, but froze upon seeing your family at the bottom of the stairs. Maria took pictures, while your brother whistled and said, “Looking good!”

You blushed and smiled a bit. 

“Thank you,” you mumbled.

“Be back at the right time,” Tristan said, crossing his arms. 

“Oh shush, hun! She’ll be fine! Being a little late won’t kill her.”

Really, Maria? You sure of that?

You hurried out and into the night. During your conversation with the boys, you learned that they were all neighbors and had been friends since childhood. No one knew why they looked alike, thinking that they were brothers when they really weren’t. Perhaps we’ll never know...Anyway, Mark’s house was just several blocks away, so you preferred to walk. After some walking, you began seeing a bunch of cars and hearing the booming music. Their houses were all two stories and looked nicer than yours. You see a bunch of teenagers dancing on Mark’s lawn and immediately felt out of place. Still, you trudged on, trying your best to ignore the stares of the others that kept dancing. 

Were they judging you? They couldn’t see your leg scars, right? You were certain the dress covered the upper legs good enough. 

You continued on, ignoring the many beer cans and cigarette butts on the ground. You entered through the already open door and was blasted by neon lights and a disco ball in the living room. There was a staircase off to the side and all sorts of doors. And yelped upon feeling an arm wrap around you. 

“Welcome to the party, (Y/N)!”

Was it the lighting or did Mark look even more handsome to you? He grabbed your wrist and started to guide you through the crowd, heading down a hallway and opening one of the doors. You came across Wilford, Damien, other students from your classes...and Amy. 

“Man, you’re just in time, (Y/N)! We’re going to play all sorts of games in here. But first, we’re gonna start with a game Amy suggested.”

Amy crossed her arms and glared at you, saying, “I thought this was just another party, Mark...”

“Nope! This is to celebrate our new friendship with (Y/N)!”

A lot of the group cheered, but Amy and some girls near her didn’t look happy, looking pissed off instead. Still, Mark helped you find a spot to sit down in the circle and you saw Wilford come up from the dance floor. He had on a silly pink afro and what looked like a martini glass. You stared at him in confusion, only for him to reply, “Relax, dearie! It’s just water for the show.”

You were thinking about the strange wig more but left him alone. Damien also came out from the shadows and joined everyone as well. Once more, he was chewing gum.

“Ok, so, Amy-”

“I don’t think we should play this game, Mark. I really meant it for us, you know?”

Whoa. Amy sure was bold for saying that. You could hear wolf-whistles and blush come across Mark’s face, but he shrugged it off.

“Well, this is only a game, Amy. If we don’t get hooked up together in it, then so what? It doesn’t really mean anything. Besides, we’re trying to hook people up here!”

Amy gave him a shitty look, which made him say, “Fine, you and I will be left out. Fair enough?”

“Yes, Markimoo! I knew you’d understand!”

She smiled and got up, running over to give him a big hug, making him chuckle. You could see her smirk your way. Part of you wished you could back-slap her tits off for doing that smirk, but you wanted to be the bigger person. So instead, you asked, “So what kind of game do you want to start off with, Mark?”

“Why, Seven Minutes in Heaven, of course!”

Everyone cheered, but you stared on in horror. You didn’t want to play this game! What if someone was feeling you up and found the scars?! How were you to explain that?! But before you could leave, Mark had already set the bottle down. 

“Ok, so we’re gonna do it this way: Whoever lands on one person will hook up with them in the closet. And once finished, they can’t hook up with anyone else for the rest of the game. Since (Y/N) is the party girl, she’ll go first! Good luck!”

Amy continued to glare and you noticed that neither Wilford or Damien got up from their spots. What if you landed on either one of them? She’ll get pissed! But she hadn’t done anything to you so far, so what could happen? With a huge gulp, you grabbed the bottle and spun it. Perhaps Lady Luck will find you someone that won’t piss off Amy.

...Or maybe not.

You immediately felt dread when it landed upon Damien, whose eyes widened as well. 

The girls booed and Amy’s eyes grew as well, until Mark said, “Now hold on! I’m not happy about it either, but let the little cuties have their fun! Go on~”

Wilford grabbed Damien while Mark grabbed you and shoved the both of you into the tiny closet. Hoots and hollers were heard as they slammed the door, leaving you both in darkness. This wasn’t good. To have another student feel you up and find your scars was one thing, but you knew the least about Damien and wasn’t sure what to expect. If word got out about your scars, Tristan would get pissed and probably throw you down the stairs! You felt tears slip out of your eyes, only to find a hand gently wipe them away. 

“I know I’m not the most...approachable guy, but I can’t be that bad, right,” you heard Damien whisper. 

You shook your head and whispered back, “N-No...I just...I never played this game before. I usually attend birthday parties and that’s it. It’s not you, I promise.”

He chuckled. 

“I know everything’s been moving fast for you lately. New school, new friends, this party...We just want you to feel welcomed.”

“I don’t deserve it, really. I’m just a regular person.”

“A beautiful person.”

Damien seemed to realize his little slip and covered his mouth. At least you could see thanks to the light coming from the door cracks just a bit. He then shook his head and told you, “I’m sorry about that...You’re supposed to be a friend. That’s the rule. But...part of me wants to break it, just for tonight. Are you alright with that?”

You couldn’t believe this...Damien, of all people, wanted to-You suddenly felt arms slowly wrap around your waist and pull you close to his body. 

“Look, (Y/N), I’m more honest when alone...Well, you’re here, but that’s not the point. I’m going to be realistic with you. I find you attractive and so kind...These days, we’ve gotten to know parts about you, which is good. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but at the same time, I do? I’ve been so confused on what to do...For just once,” he said, running a thumb across your lips. “I want to break the rules.”

Your heart pounded faster in your chest, drowning out all other noises. You were right, Damien really was a softie. But did he have feelings for you? Or, did he just wants to use you for pleasure? Feeling heat rise in your face, as he grew closer, you whispered in a daze, “Be gentle.”

He chuckled.

His lips landed upon yours and your mind went absolutely blank. Closing your eyes, you wrapped your arms around his neck, the sounds of you two making out only making the people outside cheer. His hands felt your body, some parts he grabbed roughly to make you moan. He pulled away and leaned in to lick your neck. 

“N-No hickies there,” you harshly whispered. 

Damien stopped for a moment and chuckled again. 

“Alright, sweetheart~ Whatever you want~”

Time was lost on you two, as he then chose to pull down your dress collar and nip at your upper chest. 

“A-Ah! I-I said no-Ack! Hickies!”

“Quiet, sweetheart, they might hear~ Besides, you said ‘no hickies there’, therefore, I chose your chest. You really need to choose your words carefully~ Or are you that enthralled by how naughty this is~?”

You pouted, deciding to say nothing. You heard him chuckle again, as he continued biting your chest and trying to make you moan. His hands kept roaming around, getting awfully close to the hem of your dress. 

“D-Damien, wait.”

But he either didn’t hear you or chose to ignore you and kept on going up further underneath the dress. You panicked and quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him. Confused, he stopped and asked, “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“N-No, it’s...It’s nothing, alright?”

‘I-I can’t! He’ll feel the scars!’

“I’ve gotta go.”

Without warning, you got up and opened the door, immediately hissing at the bright light and running away. You could hear the three boys protest and try to catch up with you, but you kept on going, tears slipping down your face. Here you were, trying to have a good night, only to almost slip and reveal what was going on to Damien. You didn’t have the heart to tell him or the other two the truth. It was impossible! 

Boy, you sure felt like garbage now...

~*~

Back at the party, Damien came out from the closet and had stared on in confusion. Was it something he did? Had he gone too far and made her feel uncomfortable? He soon found himself being dragged away by Wilford and Mark, both of whom were glaring and pissed off to the ninth degree. Once away from prying eyes, Mark whispered, “The fuck is wrong with you?! What did you do?! You weren’t supposed to scare her off, you were supposed to make her feel comfortable!”

Wilford stated, “Maybe his whole ‘Darkiplier’ schtick is getting to him.”

Damien replied, “Stop, ok?! I just...We were doing fine until I went up her dress and-”

“YOU DID WHAT,” the other two shouted. 

Damien immediately covered their mouths. 

“Shut up! People will find us here and be confused too!”

He retracted when the males licked the palms of his hand. 

“Ew! Sickos!”

“Oh please! We’ve done worse to you,” Wilford said with a shit-eating grin. 

“That’s not the point, Wil. Damien, just tell us what happened, ok?”

“Fine, Mark,” Damien answered. “We were kissing and I was nipping her chest a little, things were fine. But when I tried to take it further with my hands going up her dress, she stopped me and I asked what’s wrong. And then, she says, ‘It’s nothing’, but it felt like something was wrong. And now she’s gone...”

Damien, feeling his anger rise, slammed his fist against the wall and muttered, “Stupid! I fucked up!”

Wilford hugged the lad and cooed gently, rubbing his hair. Mark then thought about what happened. (Y/N) wasn’t uncomfortable with Damien, but something didn’t feel right. She was hiding something, something big. But what could it be to make her want to hide it?

He was determined to find out what.


	4. Can't Go Back Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ! 100 Hits?! And some Kudos too?! Everyone's so nice! Love you, guys! Sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Things should slow down a bit soon :)

You couldn’t believe you just did that...Kissing Damien, when he was off-limits according to Amy. But, you just wanted to relax! You didn’t expect he’d get so handsy with you.

‘Ugh, I hate this so much! He probably thinks I’m slutty or something...Although, he did start it. Wait.’

It was only now you realize something was in your mouth. You reached in and pulled it out, revealing it to be red and blue gum. 

‘...That’s kinda ew, but whatever.’

You tossed the gum aside and kept on walking. You had only been at the party for not even an hour! You felt ashamed and disgusted with yourself for leaving so early. The guys threw the party just for you! And now you’re walking away from it? You felt cowardly.

“I couldn’t let him see the scars...I’m not something to be thought about. I just wanted to have fun...but I let it get too far. Now they’ll ask me all sorts of questions about it.”

Suddenly, you heard a car honk next to you and turned to see Mark, Wilford, and Damien in a red car.

“There you are!”

The boys pulled out of the car and ran up to you, giving you a big group hug. Wilford’s afro and martini were gone, while Damien seemed to not have any new gum in his mouth. 

Mark asked you, “What happened? Did Damien make you feel uncomfortable? Why’d you leave the party?”

They all stared at you with concern in their eyes, each one looking guilty. Mark did encourage the game, Wilford helped push Damien in, and Damien did start it. 

‘They came back for me?’

Tears slipped out of your eyes again. You’d been holding it in all this time...you just couldn’t hold it in anymore. You hugged all three of them and began to sob. The boys looked even more confused, but softened in your embrace. You spilled out apologies again and again, until Wilford held a finger to your lips and shushed you gently. 

“Shh, little lamb. Tell Wilfy and the rest what’s wrong, ok?”

It was as if he was magic or something because you then stopped crying and wiped at your face. You felt compelled to tell them the whole truth. But what would be the consequences? If you did tell, then Tristan will hurt your family. If you didn’t, then you’ll be stuck like this forever. And who would want that? Mark laid a hand on your shoulder and commented, “(Y/N), you can tell us anything. And we’ll understand what’s going on no matter what. It hasn’t been long since we’ve known you, but we do care about you. If you want us to back off and give you space, then just say so! We’re idiots, we need stuff explained to us so that we understand what to do better.”

You rubbed your other arm due to anxiety and felt panicked, but it stopped when Damien touched your hand. These boys that you had been talking to seemed to care for real. But would they leave if you told them the whole truth? Tristan, the cutting, Amy. Would they even believe you? 

You sighed heavily, bracing yourself for their reactions.

“I ran away because then you’d find the scars I inflicted upon myself. I’ve been abused in almost every way by my step-dad. And Amy feels threatened by me, I guess?”

The boys then looked saddened, as Mark asked, “What scars? Have you been hurting yourself?”

“I just couldn’t handle it anymore! I’ve tried all sorts of distractions, but nothing worked! Every day, I’d come home and he’d attack me or call me all sorts of names! It’s...It’s been going on for a year now. The abuse, I mean. The cutting is kinda new. I guess I’ve slipped when it comes to hiding it...I’ve almost slipped before, which is why we moved here. I wanted to say something, but he said he’d kill my mother and brother if I ever told on him! I don’t want them to get hurt! They’re my family! And now that you three know, he’ll end up killing people! Oh God, what have I done?! I-”

Wilford shushed you again, making you keep silent, as the three looked at each other for a moment before nodding silently. It was as if they all knew what to do next and you were thrown out of the loop. Just what were they going to do? Mark then pulled Wilford’s hand away from you and hugged you tightly. 

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). We’ll fix this. Just go home for the night, ok? We’ll talk to your mother, brother, and the police, ok? Also, we’re going to take the blades away.”

“But-”

“No buts. You’re going to either give them to us or throw them away. We trust you to do either one. Alright?”

“...Ok.”

You hugged him back, which strangely made you feel comfortable. It felt like hugging a stuffed teddy bear. And you didn’t want to pull away. 

~*~

That night, you had gone home, explaining that the party was getting out of hand to your family and slept well for once. The next morning, however, felt...strange. You had thrown the blades away, but someone was missing from the dinner table: Tristan.

“I don’t understand,” Maria lamented. “He NEVER leaves the house during the night. Where could he be?”

The woman had laid her chin on her hands, thinking deeply, as Jackson rubbed her shoulder in comfort. 

“There there, Mom. Maybe he just went out with his buddies? Although it is strange, because he’d usually leave a message if he did.”

“Exactly! Where could he have gone without telling us?”

You were just glad that he was gone for once. He wouldn’t torture you today. However, you did find it strange as well. He was a stickler for time and he wasn’t a night owl. He’d drink during the day and that was it. He had taken his car keys, his cell phone, his clothes, and that was it. Suddenly, Maria’s phone beeped and she quickly picked it up and began to cry. 

Jackson read the message, which said, “’Never coming back. I’m sorry, but I never loved you or the kids. See you in Hell.’ The fuck is this?! He just leaves that kind of message?! What an ass! Mom, you deserve better than that!”

The plus side is that Jackson and Tristan weren’t close, but you Mom really did love him, even though Jackson was right about him being an ass. Although, you had a gut feeling that something was off. Why did Tristan leave that kind of message? 

‘He’s nice to Mom and Jackson. It’s weird. Unless...did the guys have anything to do with this? No, they couldn’t have! They don’t know where I live! Did I tell them where I live? I don’t think so. But, it is a strange coincidence...I suppose now I have nothing to worry about since he’s gone? Huh...So this is what it feels like. To be free...I like it.’

Sure, you didn’t want Tristan dead, just gone. And that’s what happened. Trying to hide the smile on your face, you went over to console your mother and gave her a hug. 

You hoped to God he would never turn up.

~*~

The rest of the day should have gone normally, but fellow students were talking about Tristan’s disappearance. Why did they care anyway? Not like he would be missed. Still, as you were putting things away in your locker, you were again approached by Amy. 

“I thought I told you not to go near ANY of my boys,” she growled out. 

You merely shrugged, her threats being inferior to the torment you had received for a year. 

“So what? It was just a game.”

“Bullshit! I heard you two make out and so did everyone else!”

She pointed her finger in front of your face and spouted out venomously, “If you even THINK about touching him again, I’ll break you.”

You rolled your eyes and told her, “Maybe if you didn’t have to compensate for gray hairs, Mark would bang you.”

Her jaw dropped in shock, making it your cue to walk away with a smirk of your own. If only you could’ve seen the look of hatred on her face. Maybe then you would’ve taken it back. 

“No one messes with me and gets away with it!”


	5. A/N

I am SO sorry for not updating this! Work has been depressing me and I'm a little stuck on what to write next. I'll eventually come up with something, but all I ask is that everyone please be patient while I figure out what to do with this story. I may make other stories while I figure out how to continue with this, but that's ok! Sometimes I have trouble writing filler and finishing stories because I'm an idiot that doesn't plan out things well. I plan characters well, but that's it. 

Have a nice day and I shall return!


	6. A/N

I'M BACK! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!

Anyway, I figured I'd give this fanfic another go, because why not?


End file.
